


Tea time

by staerplatinum



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Grumpy Old Kai, I’m rewatching Will&Grace so sorry for some references lmao, M/M, Old Gods, Old Kai is called Rodashin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Gowasu and Rodashin have a tea together, but the latter is a grumpy old man like everyday.
Relationships: Universe 10 Supreme Kai | Gowasu/Old Kai (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tea time

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO ,,!!!  
> i based this oneshot off a sketch i did where old kai and gowasu drink tea together and i started shipping them. poof. magic sketches
> 
> old kai here is called rodashin because i saw an old headcanon from another fanfic and i thought it was cute so ,, i tried to use it as his name (ro (old) dai (great) shin (god) lmao)  
> anyway i should stop talking djskns and i hope you like it ;; <3

Gowasu could say the day was just flowing normally. It has been some days since Rodashin decided to pay him visits more often, since they couldn’t meet that much due to Gowasu duties as Supreme Kai. Rodashin could just count on Shin’s hard work and Kibito’s assistance, he had to be brought to Universe 10 or vice versa, Gowasu had to teleport to Universe 7 himself when he left Zamasu some free time after training.

That day, Kibito accompanied Rodashin to Universe 10 and left him in front of the temple. Gowasu kindly welcomed him home, while Elder Kai could notice Kusu was assisting Rumsshi and Zamasu on their training. Rodashin sighed, they really came from different universes after all. Compared to them, Universe 7 was basically slacking.

When both of them arrived at the living room, Gowasu made Rodashin sit next to him in front of the kotatsu. It wasn’t usually cold in the temple, but the cold wind apparently influenced the internal ambience, thus they had to manage to keep themselves warm. The older Kai was quite overwhelmed by this coldness, as in Universe 7 the weather was hotter. But the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 wasn’t unprepared.

«I’m making some tea» he announced, «It will make you feel better»

Knowing Rodashin, Gowasu could have sworn the older would have thrown a tantrum and said something like “I don’t need it, I’m completely fine. Don’t treat me like an old man” – even though he actually was – but that didn’t surprisingly happen.

«Alright» the older Kai simply answered.

Gowasu started to prepare some tea for both of them. Rodashin threw an eye to look at what he was doing for a moment, then placed the magazine he was previously holding on the kotatsu and opened it where he left a bookmark. When the tea was ready, Gowasu placed the cups of tea on the low table and made himself comfortable next to Rodashin under the heavy plaid of the kotatsu. The older Kai turned the page of the magazine, without even noticing the cup of tea next to him.

«Um,» Gowasu tried to call his attention with a slight cough, «the tea is ready, Rodashin»

«Mmm?» Rodashin turned around to notice the tea, «Oh, thank you» but didn’t take it and kept reading his magazine.

Universe 10’s Supreme Kai pressed his lips together once he was ignored and sipped his tea with a smile.

«So, how have you been lately?» he decided to start a conversation, «Shin often comes here to help me with Zamasu’s training. Kibito is becoming even stronger, isn’t he?»

«Mmm…»

«Zamasu and Kibito knew each other since they were kids, it’s nice to see they’re finally trying to get to know better»

«Ummm…»

Gowasu slightly sighed and scratched his right cheek in embarrassment, it was quite hard to talk with the older Kai when he was focusing on other things. Especially those damn magazines he would bring and read everywhere.

«Don’t you drink your tea?» he asked.

Rodashin looked up at him with his eyes thinned, «Can’t you see? I’m reading»

«Tea time is also made to converse» Gowasu said with a sweet smile, «I know you’re not a talkative type, but when you talk to me I often learn something new»

«Oh, c’mon, you’re sixty million years old… what do you want to learn more?» Rodashin put the bookmark on the page and took the cup of tea in his hands.

Gowasu chuckled, «Well, you never know. Even gods learn something new. You say Kibito should learn things by himself, but if he doesn’t talk to you how could he learn something extra?»

That was one of the reasons why Rodashin hated talking with Gowasu, he was always right. And the older Kai couldn’t admit it in front of him, because  _ he _ wanted to be right. 

«Mmm… mm… he’s still young. He’s still studying. He’s learning enough»

«He will not learn if you keep doing the “I told you so” dance in front of him»

The Elder Kai’s eyes widened, «My “I told you so” dance is cool, everyone tells me that!»

Gowasu remembered when he already heard Shin saying this, when he danced to “I told you so” as well while talking to another Core Person from another universe. Well, they really were relatives after all. 

«“Everyone” who?» Gowasu arched an eyebrow, sipping his tea.

«Everyone. I don’t need to tell you who.»

The Supreme Kai chuckled, «You better drink your tea before it gets cold»

«Ugh… fine»

They both drank their teas, in a moment of silence. Rodashin looked up at Gowasu, their eyes met after a second.

«This tea is too sweet» the older complained.

«Oops… my bad, I might have put too much sugar» the Supreme Kai laughed.

Rodashin sighed. He could have admitted the tea was sweet like its creator, but he would have never said that in front of him.

«I can read your thoughts. Thank you very much for the compliment»

«Oh, damn…»


End file.
